


Lord Take Pity on Jimmy Novak

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Novak ARE NOT Twins, Hunter Dean, M/M, Vessel Jimmy Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr Ficlet written in response to the prompt: Hunter Dean on a case, stumbling across identical twin hunter duo - who he actually discovers are an ex-vessel Jimmy and the angel Castiel, killed and remade with a body of his own, in his vessels image... Cas and Jimmy make a formidable team together... in more ways than one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonAnton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAnton/gifts).



> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159749953898/hunter-dean-on-a-case-stumbling-across-identical)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from anonymousantonym:  
> Hunter Dean on a case, stumbling across identical twin hunter duo - who he actually discovers are an ex-vessel Jimmy and the angel Castiel, killed and remade with a body of his own, in his vessels image... Cas and Jimmy make a formidable team together... in more ways than one?

Okay so they are not twins - and we’ll call this canon-divergent, Dean has never met them before - but they used to be in the same body, and that was when the “more ways than one” started. Jimmy had been _shocked_  to learn that angels were denied pleasures of the flesh by God’s command, that Castiel had never learned how _good_  it could feel to be touched intimately. While Jimmy’s personality and Castiel’s grace yet shared a vessel, Jimmy quietly whispered instructions on Castiel should touch that body to make pleasure light it up from the inside, brighter than grace could ever shine. At first Castiel resisted, but the temptation was enormous…Jimmy so obviously spoke with love and reverence, disbelieving that the merciful, loving God that he believed in would deny his angels such a basic source of joy. Finally, Castiel succumbed, accepted himself forsaken, and they discovered that pleasure for one was pleasure for both. Castiel fell in love with his vessel, with the mind that shared the body he’d been forced to use, and though he was damned he felt no regrets.

They died fighting Zachariah, thwarting his plan to bring about apocalypse.

Worth it, thought Castiel, even if I’m now to go to hell.

Worth it, thought Jimmy, no matter the cost.

Except it turned out, all those orders not to love, not to touch, hadn’t been coming from God, they’d been coming from Zachariah. God, pleased with Castiel’s actions, resurrected Castiel AND Jimmy (with a touch of angelic grace of his own, to sustain and empower him), and gave them a new mission, to be his presence on earth.

They meet Dean while looking for Gabriel…(whom Dean only knows as the Trickster…)

Castiel and Jimmy know exactly who he is, exactly what Zachariah’s plans for him were, what Michael’s plans for him were.

Castiel and Jimmy gripped him tight and raised him from perdition, but then were forbidden further contact with him.

They _know_  Dean.

And Dean has _no idea_  who they are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymousantonym replied to the previous, and wrote:  
> Dean swallows hard.
> 
> They share the same face but that, that, only expounds how different they truly are. He should look away. It must be blasphemous… He only met them the day before, they agreed to team up to hunt the trickster, Gabriel… And now this? Jimmy quietly lying on their motel room bed, Dean really should turn away, watching them through the window… Jimmy lying here, naked, stroking Castiels black glossy wings- the two of them too calm, too engrossed in each other, their expressions rapturous as Castiel swallows Jimmy down.

This, Dean supposed, was his punishment for not calling them first when he found information about the Trickster. This was his third encounter with the S-O-B, and he worried about the Trickster’s incredibly powerful abilities to subvert reality, so he figured…safer to go in person, right? Rather than risk his message getting waylaid?

And RIGHT. THAT’S what he was seeing. The identical angel and human weren’t ACTUALLY doing a 69 on their motel bed, curtains wide open and wings out-stretched. It must be the Trickster up to more of his shenanigans - a joke about Dean’s closet bisexuality as retribution for that time Dean couldn’t be bothered to be enticed by the hot scantily clad chicks the Trickster summoned for him.

Fine.

The Trickster went after assholes.

Dean was kind of an asshole.

So maybe he had it coming.

But if he couldn’t look away, if he couldn’t close his ears to the gorgeous sounds that the glass couldn’t contain, then he’d just be proving the Trickster right - and, given the Trickster’s standard MO, open himself up to getting murdered in some unpleasantly bizarrely appropriate fashion.

But he couldn’t look away.

God, they were hot.

Fine. If it was an illusion, if it was a trick, Dean would just play it cool. Act like he didn’t realize this was all some big scam.

He walked up to the door and knocked. From this close, his view through the window was blocked but he heard a squawk, heard a breathless voice call no housekeeping, we’re good!

“Oh no, we left the curtains open!” said one gorgeous, husky voice.

“Goddammit…”

“What have I said about blasphemy?”

“I’m, uh, I’m not housekeeping,” Dean managed, adjusting his erection in the hopes of hiding it.

Both men within went silent, and a moment later the door opened. Dean could only tell that the angel Castiel had opened the door because the comforter he’d haphazardly wrapped around himself made an awkward lump over his wings. Jimmy was on the bed, legs tucked beneath him, sheets tugged over his lap, in an oddly feminine, oddly vulnerable gesture that made Dean want to confess every sin he’d ever committed and beg for forgiveness.

Maybe that’s what the Trickster wanted?

And, fucking hell, if Dean did that? Then what would happen?

“How can we help you today, Dean?” asked a gruff-voiced Castiel - of course he’s gruff voiced, his mouth was around Jimmy’s cock literally seconds ago, oh fuck that’s hot…

Castiel gestured entry to the room.

Dean stepped in.

Castiel closed the door behind him.

Both men stared at him with identical, uncertain expressions.

Dean fell to his knees. 

“I’ve done wrong,” he breathed, “I’ve done so much wrong.”

“Dean…”

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“I’ve…I’ve sinned, and I’ve committed murder, and larceny, and, and, you know, pretty much all seven of those deadly sins, especially the lust one, and I’m sorry, no, like, I really feel shitty about it. Like, angel, if you even knew, you’d strike me dead - for all of that, all the shit I’ve done as a hunter, and especially…” Dean swallowed, closed his eyes, and made himself continue. “…and especially for what I did in hell, and–”

“Dean. Stop.”

“But–”

“We know.”

“What?”

“We know what you did in hell. Dean, I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. I forgive you. I forgave you. You have always deserved to be saved.”

That was about the point Dean realized that whatever the fuck was going on, there was no way it was a Trickster illusion.

He had no idea what to do with that information.

“Oh” was all he managed to say.

“Maybe…can we just talk about this?” Jimmy suggested, giving Dean a smile that might have been shy, might have been coy, might have been friendly, he couldn’t even fricken tell any more.

“Uh. Yeah. Sure.”

And Dean let himself be raised to his feet, let himself be guided to the small table and chairs before the window, let Castiel reach over him to shut the curtains and give them privacy, let Castiel and Jimmy give him matching, caring smiles.

Dean let himself be forgiven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From AnonAnton:  
> Dean bowed his head, unable to look at the angel’s and the vessel’s twin faces. He felt mortified, humiliated but vidicated… forgiven. The swelling emotions filling him in equal measures. He had never felt this way-
> 
> Yet in the back of his mind, unable to forget, Dean could think only of those noises-the sighs, the moans, the wail castiel had let loose around Jimmy’s cock as his hands had clenched into those, now hidden, wings.
> 
> He blinked and shook his head, running a hand through his hair, finally daring to look up at their flushed faces.

They didn’t have sex that day. If Jimmy and Cas had suggested it, Dean would have, would have stripped himself bare, exposed his skin, his flesh, his soul, to their ministrations, but despite lowered gazes and blushing cheeks and obvious erections all around, no one made the suggestion. Still wrapped in a comforter, Cas knelt before Dean - a reversal of minutes before the irony of which wasn’t lost on Dean - and held his head and spoke reverent words of forgiveness and understanding that struck Dean as impossible.

Maybe this was a Trickster illusion after all.

But no, even the Trickster, as godlike powerful as he often seemed, couldn’t have known so much of Dean’s sins in hell. Only someone who’d been there could know.

Screw getting naked, Dean was already laid bare.

Mumbling apologies, Jimmy grabbed his sheet and his duffel bag and went to change in the bathroom. When he came out, he laid a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and prompted the first break in the string of Cas’ earnest, agonizing words of support.

“Maybe…maybe let’s give Dean a break, okay?” Jimmy suggested softly. 

The wide-eyed, caring expression that Cas turned first on Jimmy and then on Dean was…unspeakable. Knowing what he’d done, knowing that Cas knew what he’d done, Dean couldn’t meet that gaze. Mercifully, Cas nodded, clasped Jimmy’s hand momentarily, and rose, walking with dignity despite the comforter trailing behind him like a cloak, whispering rustles as it swished against the floor. As Cas went to clean up and get dressed, Jimmy flopped into the chair on the opposite side of the cheap, cracked table and looked at Dean over steepled fingers. His expression _screamed_  ‘on the verge of speaking,’ so Dean waited, dreading what new blows might fall, but Jimmy said nothing, and the tension of silence proved nearly as agonizing as Cas’ recounting of rescuing Dean from hell had been.

“So…uh…angels, huh?” Dean said awkwardly, making a gesture that encompassed Jimmy before him and Cas thunking about the bathroom.

“Castiel is an angel,” Jimmy agreed with a solemn nod. “I’m…I don’t know what I am, but by the mercy and grace of God I’m _alive_  when I had no right to be, no expectation that I would survive, no hope that I’d be forgiven, and for that - for that I am eternally reverent and grateful. I will strive for a lifetime, as many lifetimes as I’m granted, to be worthy of the clemency shown this forsaken soul.”

Dean swallowed. “Yeah…” he croaked. “Yeah…uh…ditto.”

Jimmy laughed, a sound like…like the feeling of sunlight striking his skin after Dean crawled his way out of his early grave and into the Illinois wilderness.

_Do I…do I have to leave?_

_I don’t want to leave._

“No, Dean,” Castiel called from the bathroom. “You may stay with us as long as you wish - unless Jimmy disagrees?”

Dean looked horror at Jimmy. “Did Cas just…?”

“Yeah, he reads minds,” said Jimmy, rolling his eyes. “Usually doesn’t realize he’s doing it - what we think is as loud to him as words, so it just kind of…happens. But, as he said - if you want to stay…please stay, Dean. You’re safe here, and welcome.”

“I promise this isn’t one of my brother’s tricks,” added Cas.

“Brother?” echoed Dean, stunned.

“Ah, yes, about that…the Trickster is the archangel Gabriel.”

…

_You know what? Fuck today. This might not be the Trickster messing with me but this is someone’s idea of a cosmic joke._

Castiel laughed.

Jimmy laughed.

_Aw, fuck._

_I am so screwed._


End file.
